Talk:Hinata
no info?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 01:32, 18 June 2008 (UTC) and should you go making up stuff about hinata,she doesnt have a crush on shujitori because kishimoto didn't make shujitori.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Um.. This is a fanon wiki... made for fans by fans... as long as it doesn't contradict the original work, anything's realistically fair game. ... besides, it's canon in this Naruto RP I'm in at least >_> ... though, I'll remove it if too many people dislike it... Mewshuji 21:45, 18 June 2008 (UTC) i read the new version and Shujitori is awesome!Dead Man (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 11:21, 26 June 2008 (UTC) shouldn't this be on the Canon Characters category?Scarr Eromalc (talk) NaruHina! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 21:27, 23 July 2008 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!! MURDER, BLOOD IS POURING OUT OF MY MOUTH!!! I AM DYING!!!! STOP THE HINASHUJINESS, IT'S SPLITTING MY EYEBALLS IN TWO AND MY LEGS INTO NOTHING!!!!!!! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The One and Only Dead Man HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn <____< Fine, fine... if your health is THAT dependent on no ShuHina... --Mewshuji 15:37, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, I can breathe! The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Canon? What is that? Narutokurosaki547 01:26, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Canon is basically what Kishimoto wrote, or, what's said in the mang aor databooks. Mewshuji 17:00, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Two articles? .....Uh, Shuji? http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hinata_Hyuga http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hinata_Hyuuga .....Yeah..... I'm on it. >_> Mewshuji 02:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) That was me, Ryuu, BTW. I realized I didn't post who I was, but you obviously figured that out, 'cause I used FIVE periods instead of THREE. Which is my thing. As you know. >_> --Ryuu Kazan 03:21, 21 December 2008 (UTC) What, you DELETED the other page? Was that really necessary, man? >_> --Ryuu Kazan 03:32, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yes. >_> No need for two Hinatas. --Mewshuji 04:30, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Kingdungo, I don't think you are aloud to copy articles from narutopedia. I can tell by the lost links and the unnamed templates. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Umm... You should make a new page for your character, not take over Hinata's. --Thepantheon 14:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) who r u who the hell are u danm i worked all fucking night doing that shit and u gon reedit it Sorry for not putting my signature, but you should shut up. I told you not to break the rules, and you got mad. I wouldn't do that. --Thepantheon 14:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Just ask an admin to use rollback, then you'll have your char back, geez. Kai - Talk 15:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I was told it was okay... So before anyone asks why I claimed her when I already have two... --– Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 22:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Cool Um, I like what you've done with Hinata's character. In my opinion Hinata is the best.♥♥♥♥ --Mangamolly1991 14:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) really why why did you overpower hinata like she has that type of potential I know this is a fan wiki but still really....-___- You messed up the real Hinata! :( It's a canon character anyway